


Distance

by Brianycus



Series: ShuMako Week Prompts [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Next Gen AU, Shumako week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianycus/pseuds/Brianycus
Summary: Prompt #3!! Enjoy!





	Distance

Makoto awoke a little later than usual compared to most mornings. Her motherly red eyes stared down on the ceiling and the emitting light that was hitting off to her right side of the bedroom, where the morning sun was welcoming her arrival of the day. She yawned a little, arising up to greet the morning, her auburn hair now running loose and a bit messy behind her, no longer being what it once was: sleek and short for her duties as the Detective Queen. Something she decided to take a long break from ever since her and Ren’s paths crossed with the horrendous Grim Ripper, a felon who frightened her every fiber to this very day, but besides that event that was during her early twenties, she also stepped out of the line of duty because her next line of work was begging for her just around the corner...

That line of work being her two lovely sons, Niijima Seiji, the oldest of the two, and her precious sweet sweet Niijima Touya, the one she was happy to give his name to. The two boys became a responsibility she needed to bear, and thus she began her duties as a housewife while Ren asked numerous times if she was sure of the option. “I need to take care of the boys,” Makoto remembered her response quite clearly that day in the bedroom, getting ready to call it a night. “I just have to. They’re our children, and I want to see them grow up and be the best they can be.”

“And you’re sure by stepping down a bit will make them happy? They love Mom-Cop after all. Seeing you do all those cool police work and stopping crime when it needs to-” Makoto stopped him from speaking and her red eyes glared back at his dark gray ones, the left one now scarred a little. Ren swung his head back lightly as he stared down at his wife. “I don’t just want them to know me as only Mom-Cop,” she replied back, lifting her index finger that was pursing her husband’s lips. “I want them to see and understand that their mom is just that-a mother who cares for her children and will be there for them no matter what. To put it how you said it when you came back from the interrogation room all those years ago,” she grabbed his hands now. “They are what will help me regain my humanity.” 

Ren was stumped at the response, still looking back at his wife with such concern for her well-being, but once that statement he once made clicked, he smiled and hugged his wife, kissing her forehead while playing with her now long hair. “I see...Mako,” he kissed her once. “Did you know that you are the strongest and determined woman I have ever met?”

“Ren,” she kissed him back. “Did you know that you are the most understandable human being on this planet?” and the two laughed like they were high-schoolers once more, back during their times as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. How that was nothing more than a memory now, safely kept within their memories of that time.

As Makoto remembered that night with Ren, she saw the two shining Niijima brothers waiting by her door, each yawning louder than the other. “Mommy? The boy with the smooth dark brown hair like his mother spoke while holding the shirt of his younger more fluffy haired sibling, who was continuously yawning. He sure got the genes of his father, as the eye shape and color matched his while Seiji’s was more like a momma’s boy no doubt except he too inherited the eye color of his father. 

“What is it Seiji dear?” Makoto came running to their aid as she knelt down to meet her sons’ eyes, concern as to what they wanted her to do. “Touya needed to go potty so we went to the bathroom and we saw you were waking up,” Seiji was then patted on his head. “And you as the big brother stepped in and wanted to make sure your mommy was alright, correct?” Seiji nodded and Touya nodded too. “Seiji is like the best big brother out there!” Touya smiled wide, showing some of his growing baby teeth that were starting to close the gaps. Makoto then chuckled and patted Touya’s head. “I see! He really is because he is always there to protect and help you like any older sibling would!” Her mind went to Sae and how she used to protect Makoto all the time when she needed it the most. Her two boys certainly remind her of the two when they were little kids.

“So what do you want for breakfast today?” she asked them and the two looked at her with huge smiles and then replied with a strong huff. “Can we have waffles?” Seiji asked and Touya grunted. “No! I want pancakes!” he shouted.

“We had that yesterday! I want some waffles this time.”

“Pancakes are better.” Touya snickered.

“No! Waffles are!” Seiji and Touya then began fighting over which breakfast they wanted and Makoto couldn’t help but contain both her Death Stare and laugh at her son’s rough play. “How about this,” she stopped the two with her hands. “Why don’t we both get waffles and pancakes today? And I’ll even take you for some ice cream with Daddy when he gets back home. How does that sound?”

“Okay!” the two siblings agreed and hugged their mother warmly. Makoto received it with all her heart and continued her radiant smile at the two boys, which in the later years would be shipped off to college, while the other one would be like his father, eager to take on the world and save those that needed saving as the Leader of the Saviors of Hearts. However, she surely knew that she wouldn’t expect that happening as she grabbed each hand of her sons and walked with equal pace towards the kitchen downstairs, knowing something full well at the following thought:

The decision to take a break from her police work was indeed worth it.


End file.
